


how can he love her onto her bed

by wintersend



Series: sinful stories [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: “Anything interesting happened while I was gone?” he asks and kisses her throat. Her eyes flutter closed and she sighs.There’s a really cheesy answer on the tip of her tongue (“Nothing interesting happens when you’re gone”) but that feels too embarrassing so she just shakes her and mumbles, “No.”





	how can he love her onto her bed

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up two days late with Starbucks* here’s something for the Rebelcaptain smut weekend that hopefully qualifies as “sweet”
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://captainandors.tumblr.com/post/172241603275/how-can-he-love-her-onto-her-bed)

When he returns from an undercover mission on Coruscant three months after she’s last seen him, their first time is rushed and intense and sloppy. He’s got her against the wall five seconds after she made sure he was unharmed (her primary reaction besides throwing herself into his arms) and she has him out of his pants just as fast. His hand is already between her legs, two fingers sinking inside her, making her unreasonably wet. It’s been a long three months and her own fingers just don’t cut it anymore. She whines impatiently to hurry him up and he removes his hand and enters her in one swift thrust that knocks the air from her lungs. Their lips collide, Cassian setting a quick pace, Jyn rising to meet him, smothering her noises against his mouth, and they both come faster than they usually do.

It’s a start but she’s not finished with him yet. They fall into bed tangled up in each other, neither of them willing to let go. She doesn’t want to stop touching him for a long long time, and she abruptly wishes they could take a few weeks off, hole up in their room together and make up for the lost time so that she doesn’t have to leave his side even for a few hours. She knows they can’t; war, unfortunately, doesn’t wait for you, but she doesn’t have to worry about that until tomorrow.

Cassian pulls out of her arms and Jyn reaches after him with an unhappy noise but he shushes her gently by stroking her cheek, then gets rid of the clothes they were too impatient to remove before having sex against the wall. Jyn follows his example and when they curl up together again, his bare skin against hers makes her feel like he’s even closer. Much better.

They are quiet for a while, speaking without words. If someone had told Jyn before that one day she would gaze lovingly into a man’s eyes for minutes without feeling like she would puke from the sappiness of it, she would have punched them in the face. But that’s exactly what is happening right now, and after three months of separation, she doesn’t even care.

Eventually, Cassian kisses her, slow and languid, and she easily melts into him. They kiss for a long time; he’s patient now that they got their hurried reunion out of the way. She is less so but she’ll indulge him for now. Cassian always did like to take his time and it hasn’t disappointed her before.

She doesn’t say “I’ve missed you so much” but it’s in their kiss and the way she leans her forehead against his when they break apart, her eyes closed and hand cradling his face. Cassian shifts closer, as if there’s any closer, moving his hand to the small of her back.

“Anything interesting happened while I was gone?” he asks and kisses her throat. Her eyes flutter closed and she sighs.

There’s a really cheesy answer on the tip of her tongue (“Nothing interesting happens when you’re gone”) but that feels too embarrassing so she just shakes her and mumbles, “No.”

Cassian continues placing kisses all over her neck and shoulders. “So you didn’t get into any arguments with Kay?”

She snorts. “That’s not even interesting anymore.”

“True.” He pushes her shoulders until she’s lying on her back and he can move on top of her. “I can think of far more interesting things to do.”

“Can you now?”

“Just a few,” he sasses back, and Jyn _adores_ the flirty, playful smile on his face. She’s missed it; she’s missed him so much, and she’s eternally grateful that he came back home to her in one piece. From what she was allowed to know, his mission was precarious and his cover was delicate, which meant three months of radio silence and plenty of sleepless nights wondering if he was okay and how quickly they would find out if he _wasn’t_ and if it would be too late to help by then.

To have him back now, safe, warm, and looking at her like she put the stars in the sky, feels like a dream. It fills her with the kind of overwhelming joy she can’t contain inside her body, and she grins widely, bringing his head down until their foreheads are resting against each other’s. The kiss they share tells him “I love you” this time and she can feel Cassian saying it back.

“Why don’t you show me then?” she asks with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrows when they break apart, and she settles back against the pillows comfortably to let Cassian take her apart like he loves to.

“I want to go slow this time,” he warns her and she flashes him a sinful grin.

“I know. Go ahead.”

He needs no further encouragements. His mouth feels exquisite all over her body: kissing her sternum and palming her breast, sucking on a nipple, ghosting along her abdomen and darting his tongue out to make a line down to her bellybutton. He takes the time to refamiliarize himself with her body, touching her everywhere he didn’t touch the first time around. She makes herself busy as well; kissing his neck in return, teasingly running her hand along his cock, squeezing his ass and listening to the groan he makes. How she missed his noises.

Of course, his face eventually ends up between her legs, like it almost always does, not that she’s complaining. The sound she makes when his lips find her clit is almost embarrassing but she’s beyond caring. Cassian is always so enthusiastic in bed, especially in this, and it has been so long… She feels no shame about the high-pitched, needy noises she makes or the way she arches her hips to press herself more firmly against his mouth or her trembling legs and the tight grip she has on the sheets. Her mouth falls open, her eyes closed in pleasure – oh, the pleasure. Her memory doesn’t hold a candle to the real thing, the feel of his stubble against her thighs, his fingertips pressing into the skin of her stomach, pushing her back onto the mattress, and best of all, his mouth on her center.

If anyone asked her then what Cassian’s greatest talent was, she would say this, right here, is it. Tasting her, swirling his tongue against her clit, lapping at her lips, and dipping his tongue inside her while she rocked her hips and clawed at the sheets like a wild animal.

He’s an expert of her body, having learned everything there is to know about her after the first few explorations and trials and errors, and even three months of separation couldn’t make him forget the little things. Like how she loves when he whispers dirty things to her (“You taste so good,” or “I can’t wait to be inside you” or “After this, I want you to ride my cock”) and how she loves when he makes all those obscene pleased noises against her clit. Which is what makes her come in the end, timed perfectly with his fingers slipping inside her, curling in just the right angle to hit that sweet spot inside her that makes her vision go white for seconds.

He pulls himself up and kisses her neck while she catches her breath and manages to stop shaking. It’s crazy how she still wants him, two orgasms later, but she does. She feels him hard against her stomach and she really does. She wants the proximity, the intimacy, the feeling of becoming one with him again. She reaches down and grasps him in her hand, and he kisses her while she gives him a couple of pumps, swallowing his groan with a satisfied smile.

“I need you now,” she tells him between kisses, trying to guide him inside her. He reaches down to pull her hand away but laces their fingers together and holds it firmly next to her head. His lips never leave hers and he times the slow entrance of his cock with his tongue slipping inside her mouth, making her buck up against him. It’s perfect.

It’s slow and sensual and intimate. She’s half-delirious, heart pounding, their foreheads slick with sweat, their mouths missing each other more and more often as the pressure builds. But his eyes, dark and hooded with lust, never leave hers, and it’s perfect. She wants to live in this moment forever and ever.

She knows he’s close when he buries his face in her neck, echoing her name like a prayer. His pace quickens, his thrusts becoming harder but shallower, and Jyn grabs his ass, digging her nails into the skin and feeling his hips move under her hand. It earns her a loud hiss of pleasure and Cassian slipping his hand between their bodies to rub her clit furiously. Her hips hitch in response, body writhing under his helplessly.

“Jyn,” he groans, his voice strained and hoarse. “I’m going to – ”

He doesn’t finish but she knows he’s going to and she knows he wants her to come with him. She’s close too and if she could just – then, he hooks one of her legs over his shoulder, hitting impossibly deep inside her, and she loses it, arching her back and crying out his name between the constant string of moans leaving her mouth. He follows too, and she feels him warm inside her, biting down on her shoulder in his pleasure.

“Oh, Force,” she manages to get out several seconds later, still not trusting her ability to speak.

“I know,” he replies, just as breathless. He pulls out of her, falling back against the bed, exhausted, and she immediately snuggles closer while his arm comes to wrap around her.

“That was amazing reunion sex,” she declares even though she knows she’s stating the obvious. Her brain is a little fried right now.

Cassian hums, the smile evident in his voice. “Still not worth the separation,” he points out and she grins up at him happily.

“No. Still not worth it.”

 


End file.
